The invention relates to an imprinter, and more particularly relates to a carriage locking and releasing device of the imprinter of a type having a carriage supporting a printing roller, which is mounted on a printing bed and is turnably moved between an operative position, in which the carriage is on the printing bed, and an inoperative position in which the carriage is away from the printing bed.